Egyptian Love and Game
by SunatsuLuv
Summary: Haruhi finds herelf opeing up to an unexpected visitor. The prince of Egypt has just enrolled in her school and through a close encounter, they find themselves becoming fast friends...and maybe more.


_Disclaimer:I do not own host club but i dearly love the storyline and its characters. --_

**Egyptian Love and Games **

**Chapter One**

**::the meeting::**

Tapping his long tapered fingers against the armrest of the limo, Dimous watched the crowds the crowded housings of Japan pass him by as his driver continued to prattle. Kanet, a dear friend and bodyguard sat across from him, uneasy about being in a land so unfamiliar to him. The hot and dry desert he was used to replaced by smog and rain.

As the car slowed to a stop before an enormous and elaborate school, Dimous took a breath as he prepard to mingle amongst people who were more engrossed in wealth and greed than soul.

With the click of the door opening, the bright sunlight shone down on his face as Kanet offered him a hand out before assuming his position as bodyguard. Giving a slight smile to his friend, he walked down the walkway to the school building where a directive from his mother had bid him to come and wait.

Haruhi felt her heart pound as she raced around the corner and rushed towards the music room where she was currently late to. She had been sent on an errand that had taken longer than she'd hoped. Holding her hand momentarily to her head, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her from exertion before noticing the floor that was slick with water from an overflowing bathroom.

Sliding on the slick floor, Haruhi felt her balance shift as her hands flung out to try and stop her from going head first through the open window before her. Her wrist wound itself in the curtain material and stuck there as her body weight flung her forward and tipped her precariously out of the window. Praying silently under her breath for a moment, she found her prayes unanswered as the curtains dislodged themselves with a hideous ripping sound, and her wrist twisted and snapped in a painful angle. Caught up in the pain that now racked her body, it took her a moment to realize that she was now falling out of a 3rd story window and not liable to survive the impact.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the crunch of pavement to come rushing forward...

Dimous heard a group of girls scream as he spotted a figure falling from a 3rd story window. Abandoning his guard, he ran at top speed to the area before leaping up and catching hold of the body, tumbling as he landed on the ground to lessen the impact.

Sighing in relief, he released his protective grip on the person to see if they were ok. Looking down at his capturee, he found himself puzzled to find a woman dressed in men's clothing. Quirking his eyebrow a little bit, he saw her wince and cradle her wrist close as if injured. Taking the delicate hand within his own, he turned it about to try and assess the damage before placing a soft and whispery kiss upon its smooth flesh.

"My careless attitude has caused you to further injure yourself. I humbly ask that you allow me the chance to see to your wound."

Haruhi gaped slightly at this man who had caught her, before pursing her lips together in a wince of pain. Averting her gaze, she spoke in a quiet tone filled with command and capability.

"It's alright, I'll just go to the nurse. It'll be better in no time. So please, don't waste your time.I'm sure you need to be heading somewhere."

Dimous stood and hardened his expression for a moment before motioning for Kanet to come forward.

"Kanet. After I see this young lady to her accomodations, please take down her information so that I can pay for any medical bills that might follow." The stoic bodyguard bowed before stepping back.

Dimous helped the girl stand on her feet before placing an arm around her shoulders tilting her enough to grip her behind the knees in a bridal position.

Haruhi sputered a moment before flailing a little and growing nervous and irritated.

_**"If you would be so kind as to put me down, I'd be much happier!"**_

Dimous looked down at her with a smile that tilted slightly into a smirk.

_**"I would put you down, but then you would not be as comfortable."**_ with that comment he called the energy of his ancestors into him and jumped up from the ground to a balcony near the window she'd fallen from.

Haruhi widened her eyes in amazement as she felt the powerful muscles of the man carrying her spring with the force of the jump, yet landing gracefully enough that she didnt further her pain. Frowning slightly, she slipped to the ground and dusted her suit off with her good hand.

She had never been treated in such a manner as this before. Grumbling a moment , she remembered the host club and made a gesture in the air before walking off in the room's direction.

Dimous lifted his eyebrow before picking up the girl again and taking her towards the room she seemed so eager to enter. Kicking open the door slightly with his foot, he located a comfortable resting place before depositing her on it with a slight protest.

_**"You should take care not to injure yourself further."**_

Bending down on one knee, he removed the silken cloth tying his hair back and wrapped it delicatly about the wrist and tied it.

Looking up at her from below, Haruhi felt an inkling of what the club members must feel towards the hosts. A feeling stirred within her as she looked at this beautiful man. His crimson hair falling over his shoulders like a waterfall, framing his face with its deep tan and icey-blue eyes.

Seeing him smile up at her with genuine affection, she felt herself blush a moment.

Dimous watched as the girl finally noticed him and couldn't help feeling a small sense of pride before he kissed the wrist he'd wrapped and whispered softly.

_**"I'm sorry that I cannot stay personally to see to your injury, but I find myself late for an important affair. I shall leave my bodyguard in your care until you have been seen to."**_ caressing her hair slightly and pushing it back behind her ear, he kissed her forhead and chuckled.

_**" I am called Dimous Hargreave, and I hope to see you again."**_

Standing and turning towards his bodyguard, he spoke in swift and curt tones before looking back at haruhi from the doorway and bowing to her. The girls who were with their designated hosts squealed in delight as they chattered over who this new man must be and why was he hanging over their haruhi-kun.

In the shadows, Tamaki witnessed this whole event and felt an unfamiliar emotion labeled jealousy start to unfurl within him. He would find out about this mysterious visitor, and what exactly he had to do with his precious daughter...

:Sunatsuluv:: I hope you guys liked this one. I have lots of host club sotries that I'll have to start putting up. --


End file.
